Resident Evil: Katana
by SwordOfLightBladeOfDarkness
Summary: The story of Umbrella's newest and most powerful humanoid B.O.W.s. Join them in their escape from Raccoon City and Umbrella.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Katana

By: nuke umbrella

A/N: First of all, I know that I tend to start stories and not finish them, but I will try to make this one the first multichapter fan-fic that I actually finish. Also, I know that in most of my stories, the characters have swords, but bladed weapons are my favorite, and I find it hard to leave them out of a story. Sorry. This is my first story in which the character becomes a B.O.W., my favorite type of fan-fic by the way, so NO flames! Flamers will have hard-drive wiping computer viruses e-mailed to them! Just kidding! (or am I?)

I awoke painfully, with a bright light shining _right _in my face, and what felt like the aftermath of an exploding nuke pounding through my head.

"Fuck, that hurts! Anyone get the number of that train that hit me?" I said to no-one in particular.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room I was in. I was laying on a hospital bed, and there was white walls all around me, a table with what looked like the contents of a small armory on it to my left, and to my right...

"Damn!"

There, laying on an identical bed next to mine, was the hottest girl I'd ever seen. She was clad in nothing but a T-shirt and underwear, and looking at myself I realized, so was I.

I slowly sat up, noticing multiple injection marks on my arms, along with matching bandages on each wrist. Looking back at the girl, I noticed that she had similar wounds.

I got to my feet, and walked quietly over to the person sleeping next to me.

"Hey," I say, gently trying to shake her awake, "Are you alive, or sh---"

I suddenly found myself face down on the ground, with my arm painfully twisted behind me.

"Shut up, and don't talk until I'm finished!" I realized it was the girl who was twisting my arm off; she was very much alive, very much awake, and very much pissed.

"I want to know three very simple things: who are you, where am I, and what happened to me?" She twists my arm even harder. "Well?"

"O.K.! My name is Matt Webber, and as for your other questions, I'm as clueless as you are!" I said in considerable pain. "Now can you _please_ quit trying to break my arm?"

She released me, and I rolled over onto my back, panting from the pain. I looked up at the girl; she looked to be about my age, 18, with pale, smooth features, long brown hair, and deep green eyes.

"Sorry about that." she said, offering a hand to help me up. "I'm Crystal. Crystal Woods."

"Don't mention it. I probably would have reacted the same way if I woke up half-dressed with a stranger standing over me."

She blushed a brilliant pink and turned away, obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry." I apologized, "I've been told that I talk too much for my own good." I turned around. "What the fuck?" Underneath the bed I was laying on was a stainless steel briefcase, the kind you see in movies. Opening it, I found a black combat suit with the name "WEBBER" embroidered on it.

"Hey Crystal, check under the bed you were on."

"Why?"

"Just do it." I tell her in a slightly annoyed voice.

"What's this?"

I turn around to see her holding up an identical suit, only with "WOODS" written on it.

"I don't really know why, but I think that someone wants us to put these on, and I doubt that all those weapons were left there by accident."

We put our suits on and grabbed the knives, grenades, and ammo, along with VP-70 handguns and the M-16s that were also laying on the table, one rifle and pistol for each of us, putting them into pockets, sheaths, and holsters that were part of the suits we were wearing. When we took the last item, the table rose slightly upwards with a _click_. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something black descending from the ceiling. I whipped around, rifle raised, but lowered it when I saw that it was a TV screen. The screen activated, displaying the logo of the Umbrella Corporation...

A/N: Cliffhanger! I hope that this story will turn out better then my previous ones. I will focus on updating this story until it is finished, so in the meantime, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil: Katana

A/N: First of all, I would like to thank London Bear a.k.a. Chantay, my first reviewer for this story, for the encouragement and praise. I would also like to thank everyone else who read the first chapter.

Now on to the next part!

Warning: swearing in this chapter!

The Umbrella logo remained on-screen for about 10 seconds, then dissolved and was replaced with the silhouette of what looked like a man.

"Well well well. It looks like our two newest additions to the Umbrella family are finally awake." The definitely male voice said.

"Well well well yourself, asshole!" Crystal said, giving the man a glare that, if looks could kill, would have melted through steel.

"Yeah, screw you motherfucker!" I said, giving the screen the finger.

"Now now. I wouldn't talk like that if I were you, as your lives are in my hands. And if you can manage to keep quiet while I explain what is going to happen, I might let you out of your room." The voice said in a mocking tone.

"Fine, explain away." I said, feeling like I'd rather shoot the screen and try to blow a hole in a wall with one of my grenades.

"You two are part of Umbrella's newest bioweapon project, codename: Katana." He explained, "You have been injected with a designer virus to give you superhuman powers of strength, speed, agility, regeneration, and near-total immunity to pain, as well as enhanced senses. You have also been surgically altered and enhanced."

"Why don't I feel any different?" asked Crystal, looking at herself as if expecting to see if she had an extra limb or something.

"You don't feel different because the virus that activates these 'alterations' requires a catalyst that serves the dual purpose of activating these changes, and of rendering the virus in your bloodstream non-infectious." A panel in the wall next to the TV opened, revealing two glasses of what looked like water. "In these glasses is water laced with the catalyst, called monodrine. Each of you must ALL of the liquid in one glass. Once you do, I will explain what is going to happen."

Not really seeing much choice, I took a glass from the compartment. I turned to Crystal, who had taken the other glass, and raised my glass. "Bottoms up!" I said, and then we both drained our glasses. I immediately felt an intense itching sensation all over my body, especially underneath the bandages and from the injection marks on my arms. When the itching under the bandages became unbearable, I tore off the gauze to discover rapidly healing wounds. "What the fuck did you do to my arms!" I asked, as the itching finally subsided.

"The easiest way for you to find out is to double-tap the knuckle of your index finger." The shadow said, "But before you do, make sure that your wrists are pointed down in relation to your forearms, unless you don't like your hands. Also, don't point your arms at anything within a meter's distance."

Puzzled, I did as he said, and when I tapped my knuckles, two gleaming, razor-sharp blades sprang out of the back of my wrists.

"Holy SHIT!" I yelled, shocked and surprised…

A/N: Another cliffhanger! And if any of you are wondering, I got the idea for the blades from the character Baraka, from Mortal Kombat, and from Wolverine, from X-Men. I will try to update soon; in the meantime, please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Resident Evil: Katana

A/N: sorry about my chapters being so short, but it is really hard for me to write long chapters. Once again, I would like to thank London Bear a.k.a. Chantay, who is currently my only reviewer, for reading my story, and also for reviewing it after the each update so far. I hope that in the future, I will have many more reviewers, though I will continue writing this story as long as at least one person is reading it.

I stared at the gleaming metal weapons that were protruding from the backs of my wrists. Now that the shock had worn off, I was simply standing there, stunned, while Crystal looked warily at me, like I might try to attack her. I snapped out on my daze, and looked back at the screen.

"These 'blades' are made of an utterly unbreakable, and indestructable metal alloy invented specificly for this project, dubbed 'Adamantium.' They are so sharp that, combined with your strength, you can cut through virtually anything. They are absolutly undetectable by metal detectors and x-rays, unless you are looking for them and have said scanners set on the correct frequency. They are unaffected by magnetic fields, and, no matter what you do to them, they cannot, and will not dull. They are extended and retracted with a double-tap of the thumb on the knuckle of the index finger, and, when extending, come out with enough force to stab through anything the blade can cut through."

I look back at my arms, double-tap my knuckles again, and to my relef, the blades shot back into my arms, the wounds where they had come out healing in less then half a second.

"Do I have those knife-things too?" asked Crystal.

"Of course."

She tapped her knuckles and, sure enough, two shining blades extended from her slender wrists, slightly thinner and shorter then mine, but otherwise identicle.

"What do you want from us? I doubt that you did this just for the fun of it." I said.

"Quite true. Your mission is simple: escape the city. Do so, and your free to go, no strings attached. Provided, of course, that you don't tell _anyone _that Umbrella did this to you. Do so, and you, along with whoever you told, will be hunted down, and killed without mercy. Good bye and good luck."

With that, the screen shut off, and at the same time, a hidden door opened.

"Well," I said to Crystal, "what are we waiting for?"

A/N: I'm sorry for yet another short chapter. Next chapter: Matt and Crystal's past revealed!

P.S. Yes I got the name for the metal from X-Men comics, so don't waste my time asking in your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Resident Evil: Katana

A/N: First of all, I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I sort of forgot about this story when I fell through the ice on a pond at school. The water wasn't very deep though, I only got soaked up to my waist. The main reason I didn't update was because the ideas for this story were driven out of my mind when I became the laughing stock of the whole school. Anyway, I would, as always, like to thank my only faithful reviewer, London Bear a.k.a. Chantay. Also, Matt and Crystal's assault rifles are no longer M-16's. The ones they have are now slightly different versions of the weapon used by "One" from the first Resident Evil movie (The black dude who gets cubed by the lasers in the glass corridor to the Red Queen's chamber.

After a few minutes of walking through the maze of hallways that formed this part of the building we were in, which turned out to be a hospital, I looked over to Crystal.

"So, tell me about yourself." I said, just to make conversation.

"Well," she replied, "I was born in Las Vegas, and moved to Raccoon City when I was about four years old. My mother left my father when I was six because he would get drunk and hit her. After she left, he started hitting me too. One day, I was over at a friend's house, and her father had left a hunting knife he had sharpened on the table. When my friend was in another room, I stole the knife, and hid it in the waistband of my jeans. The next time my father tried to beat me, I kicked him as hard as I could in the nuts, and, while he was kneeling and clutching his crotch, I took the knife that I had carried with me ever since stealing it, and jammed in with all my might into his heart. Then I pulled out the knife, took everything with value, and ran. That was when I was eight. I've been living on and off the street for the last ten years. You?"

"Well, I've lived on the street most of my life, too, but I didn't have it as bad as you did when I did live at home. Like practically every kid, I dreamed of running away. Unlike most, I actually did run away, and I never went back. When I was about 14, I joined a gang called "The Raccoon Knights" Unlike most gangs though, they weren't into criminal activities. Of course, some of us were former criminals, but the purpose of the Raccoon Knights was to provide protection to people and businesses. Not the usual type of gang protection, but actual protection. We would be hired by people or businesses that were being harassed by street thugs. Sometimes we were even hired as bodyguards or bounty hunters. We were so effective, that after a few months, the stickers that our clients put in their windows to say we were protecting them were enough to ward off all but the most stupid of crooks. Then, one day, we were hired to deal with what we were told was a minor gang problem. Of course, we didn't realize that it was a trap set by an alliance of several gangs that we had all but driven out of the city. The ambush wiped out over half the Knights, and most of the rest who did survive got wasted in an unauthorized attempt to get revenge on the perpetrators. After that, the ten-or-so Knights that were left got the message, and we disbanded." I closed my eyes, remembering all the heroic deeds we had done, and how the were rewarded: a bloody firefight that had raged throughout most of downtown, leaving well over 600 people dead, of which eleven were innocent civilians, and only 90 were ambushers; the rest were Raccoon Knights. "You know what really sucks?" I continued, "There was a bill waiting to be passed by the Governor that would have made the Raccoon Knights an official law-enforcement organization, with access to all the resources that the R.P.D. and S.T.A.R.S. had. They were even going to give us an office in R.P.D. station."

"How many of you were there?"

"Over a thousand active members at the time of the attack." I said, and I guess that Crystal could see in my eyes the pain I was feeling.

"My God..." she whispered.

I couldn't stand the sympathetic look she was giving me, so I started to examine my assault rifle. It was a bullpup design, basically rectangle shaped, with a large, curved clip at the back, and a smaller, straight clip attached to what looked like a small version of the grenade launcher on a M-16. There was also a tac-light and a laser sight attached to it. I pressed the mag release on the grenade launcher thing, and found the clip full of shotgun shells. The small object under the barrel wasn't a grenade launcher, it was a miniature pump-action shotgun. "Neat." I said to myself.

"What?"

I was about to tell her, when I heard a crash from up ahead. "I'll tell you later," I said, starting to speed up, "but first, let's see what that noise was!"

XXXXXXXXXX

We got to where I heard the noise, but there was nothing moving. All we found was a room liberally coated with smears, splatters, and pools of blood.

"Ewwww..." Crystal said in disgust.

"Ewwww is right, but there's our way out!" I told her, pointing to a shattered glass door.

XXXXXXXXXX

The blood-splattered room was nothing compared to the streets.

"Oh. My. Fuck." I said in shock, looking at the devastation. There were dozens of vehicles, all smashed beyond use, many overturned and/or burning. Blood everywhere.

"What happened?" Crystal asked, looking like she was about collapse.

"I don't know," I answered, looking at all the destruction "but I have a feeling that we will soon find out."

XXXXXXXXXX

We started walking, heading for the police station, thinking that that would be the best place to find survivors, or at least some information about what happened.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think it's weird that there is all this blood and destruction, but no people? There isn't even any corpses."

Her question made sense, and as I was trying to think of an answer, I heard something that chilled me to the core, as it would any horror-movie fan.

"Uhhh..."

"Crystal, get ready!" I said in a harsh whisper, "Something's coming, and I don't think it's friendly."

I racked a round into the chamber of the assault rifle, chambered a shell in the small shotgun, and switched on the tac-light and laser sight. Crystal did the same, and we stood ready to take on whatever the city had to throw at us.

While we were preparing for battle, I listened to the moan multiply from one into two, and from two into five, and then into a haunting chorus, made even more unnerving by the growing sound of shuffling feet.

They came out of alleys, buildings, and wrecked cars; staggering, moaning, blood-covered, decaying zombies. Crystal and I opened fire, and the zombies started to fall. Almost immediately though, the creatures that were knocked down started to get up again.

"Hey!" I shouted to Crystal over the chattering gunfire, "Aim for their heads!"

She quickly changed her targeting, and this time, when the zombies fell, they didn't get up. After about a minute, both our assault rifles ran dry, and there were still about ten of the monsters left. I grabbed Crystal and pulled her behind a wrecked SUV that had been turned over onto its side.

"Grenades!" I yelled, "On the count of three!"

We each pulled one of the six explosive devices attached to our belts, pulled the pins, and stuck our heads out from our cover long enough to toss the bombs into the middle of the group of dead men.

_**KA-BLAM-BLAM!**_

The grenades went off at nearly the same instant, and a few seconds later, chunks of meat began to fall to the pavement.

I looked to Crystal, a grin on my face, and said "Gives new meaning to the song 'It's Raining Men,' doesn't it?"

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, and unfortunately, I have some bad news: I most likely won't get to update until at least January 3 2006. This is because the computer at my house that has an Internet connection uses Microsoft Works, which won't accept. This means I have to type this story on our old computer that has Microsoft Word and no Internet connection, save it to floppy, then take it to school, and submit the chapter there. Also my school's Christmas break starts December 21 2005, and doesn't end until Jan 3 2006. I will try to update ASAP. Happy Holidays!


	5. Chapter 5

Resident Evil: Katana

A/N: Since I haven't updated for a couple weeks, I will try to make this chapter extra-long. Also, I would like to, once again, thank my (so far) only faithful reviewer, London Bear a.k.a. Chantay. You Rock! P.S.: in response to your review, the reasons that Crystal didn't show much emotion when she was talking about what happened are as follows: #1. He beat her a lot, and it's hard to care for someone who knocks you around all the time, and #2. When you live day to day, and need to do whatever is needed to survive, emotions like pity and regret tend to get in the way. I would also like to thank 'the TREX' for letting me know that the rifle that "One" uses in the Resident Evil movie is a G36C. So if you want to know what it looks like, go to Google image search, and search for "G36C" and pictures of the gun I'm talking about should come up.

After reloading our assault rifles and putting the spent clips into an empty pocket (you never know what you might need down the road), we started off down the road, keeping a close eye out for any kind of threat, undead or alive.

"Crystal?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you learn to fight like that? I know that you weren't in the Raccoon Knights, and they were the ones who trained me. Yet, you're as good as I am. Who trained you?"

"Well, a couple years after I started living on the streets, I was grabbed by two guys who took me to an old abandoned warehouse, where this old guy told me that he was going to train me to be one of his assassins. I was drilled in things like firearms, martial arts, and stealth. Just before my first mission though, the cops and S.T.A.R.S. raided the compound. I was able to escape in the chaos, and I went back to living in back alleys and abandoned buildings. My training did come in handy from time to time."

"Yeah." I said, remembering what she did when we first met.

"Why did you join the Raccoon Knights?"

"Well, to make a long story short, they saved my life."

"What happened?" Crystal asked.

"One night, I was dumpster-diving, looking for food or anything else that could be useful, when I overheard a group of criminals discussing a plan to smuggle drugs and other contraband. When they saw me and realized that I had heard everything they said, they chased after me. After running for a few blocks, I climbed a fire escape, and when they reached it, instead of climbing after me, they started shooting. Luckily, there was a car full of Raccoon Knights driving by. They apprehended the shooters, and convinced me to climb back down, and to give a statement to the police who had by then shown up. When they learned that I was living on the street, the leader of that squad of Knights offered to let me stay at their HQ. I was up most of the night thinking about what they had done for me. The next morning, I surprised everyone there by volunteering to join up. At first, they wouldn't let me, but when I offered them all the information I had on the Raccoon underworld, they gave in, and after an intensive few weeks of training, I officially became the youngest Raccoon Knight."

"I guess we both have the luck of the Devil, eh?"

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minuets later, I noticed something.

"Hey," I said, "I know where we are; we're almost to the place I was staying!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Hold on a sec, I gotta grab something!"

Without waiting for a reply, I took off for the abandoned building I had called home for the last few months. I had to get something that I just couldn't just leave behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I got back a few minutes later, Crystal was pretty pissed.

"Why did you run off and leave me here, alone?"

"I couldn't just leave without this." I explained, holding up a chain with a plain gold ring hanging from it.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked, intregued.

"Well, remember how I told you that I ran away from home and never went back?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's not exactly true. A few weeks after I left, I went back to let my parents, knowing that they were probably worried sick. Well, I was right. As soon as I walked in the door, my mom ran up and nearly knocked me down when she grabbed me, crying like a baby. After my dad walked in and got my mother calmed down, I told them what had happened. My mom nearly fainted when she learned that I had nearly been killed. I told them that I had only come home to let them know that I was O.K., and to grab a few things. When I had gathered my things, and was about to leave, my mother gave me this for good luck."

"Well, that was nice of her." Crystal said, smiling.

"I know."

A/N: I'm sorry for writing such a short chapter, even for me, but I contracted a terminal case of Writer's Block, and right now, my dad is howling at me to shut of the computer. I will try to update soon. Until next time, keep your stick on the ice!


End file.
